


In the Eyes of the Beholder

by angrybirdcr



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, PR stunt, Press and Tabloids, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Chris is caught with someone else on your anniversary
Relationships: Chris Evans & Reader, Chris Evans & You, Chris Evans x You, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was fan request I got on my Tumblr account!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim to know Chris Evans, his family, close friends or any of his acquaintances. Nor do I have any personal inside knowledge of his private life. This is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters.**
> 
> WARNINGS: ANGST, HEARTBREAK, SLIGHT SMUT, MILD CURSING AND MENTIONS OF CHEATING ALLEGATIONS. If any of these trigger you, please read with caution.
> 
> **REMEMBER That this is a work of fiction and as such it has no intent to claim these fictional portrayals reflect the real activities nor personality of Chris Evans in any way.**

–*—*–  
“Good Morning beautiful” a strong pair of hands circled around your waist in a sensual way, his beard tickling your neck sending shivers down your core. “Smells great on here” He says peppering kisses on you

“I’m making your favorite” You say serving him a plate right next to his freshly brewed coffee

“You’re the best!” He smooches you, biting your lip in between his teeth, both of you low key moaning in delight only to be broken by the loud ring of his phone, laying across the table, he reluctantly leaves your lips groaning in displeasure at the interruption “I’m sorry it’s Meg” He says letting you go to take the call.

Twice in less than 24 hours

Two times had Meghan had called him at the oddest times. Both times he answered with a frown on his face. You ought to ask him about it. It actually didn’t take long this time around, he soon joined you at the table to grab his coffee

“I’m sorry baby, I know that we have plans for later tonight but something came up and Meg needs me to meet her as soon as possible.” A scowl on his face and a heavy sigh announced his discomfort over this “impromptu” meeting

“Oh” It was your only reply, you noticed the deflated look on him as he sits next to you grabbing your hand onto his

“You know that I hate last minute changes but she said it was important, but I promise I will be back as soon as possible. I wouldn’t miss our plans for anything in the world” A big smirk on his lips as a mischief sparkled on his captivating blue eyes. You nodded kissing him deeply, taking the air away from his lungs and pouring every emotion that you felt into the kiss. Soon you were straddling his lap, shamelessly grinding against him in tandem, his sweatpants doing absolutely nothing in hiding the delicious friction, of his well-endowed manhood, caused by your humping. You could feel his growing need, yet didn’t want to grant him any control as the clock ticked stealing away your time. His kisses got harder and more passionate, his hands freely roaming your body, barely covered by his favorite shirt, your chest rising in unison with his grunts. Your urges sending electric sparks through your bodies, a moaning and groaning mess, you both came hard

“Happy anniversary to you too!” He breathlessly said resting his head on your chest. You heartily chuckling with him.

“That’s just a preview of what’s to come tonight” You whisper on his ear making him groan “As much as I’d have loved to go all the way, we both know that we wouldn’t have been able to stop and I believe that you have somewhere to be” You sigh, standing up on wobbly legs and seating back on your seat, breakfast long forgotten. You dreamily watched him getting up and to get ready for his meeting. You were actually used to the hectic schedules he could get from time to time, including these kind of meetings, yet there was something about this day that was bugging you. A calm before the storm kind of feeling, but you choose not to jinx it and to just let it go.

You were effectively and happily swaying around the house as you started to do some deep cleaning in preparation for your upcoming anniversary celebration, a nice intimate dinner with just the two of you. Right as you were lost into your thoughts you see him coming into view.

“Wow, babe you looking’ smoking hot on that, you sure it’s just business?” You cocked an eyebrow at him with a teasing smirk on, his deep belly laugh echoing in the house joined by Dodger’s happy barks at his “dad”.

“You too buddy? You traitor!” He jokingly pets him , giving you one last lingering kiss before leaving

–*—*–  
A black curves hugging dress, killer heels on, the perfect dash of enticing makeup on, the bracelet he gave you for your birthday and the necklace he gifted you when you started dating, both tokens of his affection for you. A few sprinkles of your favorite perfume that he declared to love and a fancy updo you learned on Youtube. One look on the mirror and you were satisfied with what you saw. You had spent the entire day making sure that THE perfect home candle-lit date was in place, your favorite dishes all homemade, the best wine you could find, the dessert his mom taught you how to make, the right playlist ready and even Dodger had a part on, you carefully caress the gift you got for him and that you couldn’t wait to give to him, one last glance and you safely set it back to its secret place into Dodger’s collar.You looked at the clock probably for the upteenth time in the last hour, he should have be back already… After all he did text you that he was on his way a long time ago now. You didn’t want anything to cloud your night so you blame bad traffic for it.

The dreadful feeling found your chest again and then it happened…

You checked up your phone after the incessant buzzing of notifications. You heart stopped the moment you opened up the texts. Pic after pic of Chris cozying up with someone who clearly was not you. Whispering something into her ear, resting his hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the side, as if he was kissing her neck. All of them in the middle of the day, this day, your freakin’ anniversary day.

Hundreds of messages from your closest friends and even from Scott himself asking what the heck was going on. A lot of articles attached with the same headline

“Is Chris Evans romance fairy-tale over?”

You couldn’t believe your eyes. Tears freely streamed down your face, effectively ruining your makeup. Chris had texted you too and in that exact moment he called you…

✅ ACCEPT  
🚫 DECLINE  
Your mind was in blank. No words formed, no coherent thoughts took place. Yet the choice was simple

🚫 DECLINE  
As you pressed the option down, you quickly turned off your phone, it was childish and immature of your part, you knew that, yet it was the logical step to take. No more texts or calls to invade your brain with their endless conclusions and rumors. There had to be an explanation, he wouldn’t just simply go ahead and do that to you or to himself. But something on your mind screamed at you to believe that something was wrong, if his mysterious behavior the past few days was any indication. You dropped to your knees and cried to your heart’s content, you needed to let it all out if you wanted to have a civilized conversation with him, if he showed up, without bursting your eyes out.

You’re not sure how long it was until you heard the door open and Dodge’s barking at the entrance. He arrived. His thundering steps fastly approaching you

“Babe? Where are you?” A hint of panic on his voice as he frantically looked for you, he sighed at your figure sitting down on the floor, head rested on your knees. “Oh, honey I called you a thousand times, you didn’t pick up and I was worried” He says, hands on hips, as he lowered his head

“You didn’t get the hint, did you?” You say lifting up your head, meeting his concerned and regretful eyes with your glossy red ones and smudged face.

“I-I… Why…”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking the questions here?” Your pent up anger marked on every word, as you quickly stand up to face him with your arms crossed against your chest

“Baby, I’m sorry I tried to call you and warn you about it but I realized it was too late”

“Warn me? About what exactly Christopher?” He visibly stiffened and flinched at hearing his full name being called “You cheating on me or you getting caught red handed?” Indignation etched on your voice, you demanded answers from him, your bleeding heart needed to know

“What? NO! I could never do that to you! You know it!” He shook at the accusation

“Do I? If you would be on my shoes what would you think If someone show you these pics?” You asked him shoving your phone to him, the slideshow of the paps pictures on full display. His knit brows and clenched jaw in realization letting you know there was some truth to it behind them

You huffed…

“Is it true? Is this why you were all mysterious and tensed these days? Always on your phone and locked up in your office?” You now rested your hands strongly over your hips, trying to resist the urge to punch him “Did you meet that girl on our own freakin’ anniversary?” Your wrath was slowly but certainly pouring out

“I did, but it is NOT what it looks like” He closed his eyes in acknowledgement of how bad that sounded

“Really? The oldest excuse on the book? What do you take me for?” Your voice cracked, he groaned

“Before you take any rash decision, please listen to me” He pleaded to you, his hands begging you to give him just one chance to plead his case

“Talk” Your tone of voice warning him of the deep state of your ire

“It was a fuckin’ setup” You narrowed your eyes at him, as he anxiously paced in front of you “Damn it, this is harder than I thought” He grasped his hair in a desperate way

“Well,I’m listening but the clock is ticking” There was a coldness to your voice that made even you slightly recoil at it, for the first time since he arrived he took in your appearance and just a fast glance over at the dinner table had his heart in a knot and guilt washed over him

“This girl, she’s brand new into the industry, her team contacted mine. They wanted a PR Stunt I said No” He made sure to accentuate the NO on the sentence “They kept insisting until we accepted to have a meeting with them. They changed the venue at the very last minute and by the time that I got there the paps were already there. Meg tried to warn me but when she reached me they had already seen me getting inside. But please believe me sweetheart, Meghan and her team were there too, we were never alone!”

“Is that it?” Your arms once again laying crossed over your chest

“No… We got into a fight inside the apartment. Things got heated and I told Meg I was leaving, she followed me outside and grabbed my arm trying to stop me from leaving. She’s one conniving woman…” He clenched his jaw in disgust “SHE grabbed my arms and made me stumble, that’s why it looks like as if I’m touching her in an improper manner” One quick glance at your face and he could see the evident disbelief and hurt on your eyes “I know how fake that sounds but that’s the truth” You could see the honesty on his eyes, but the churning feeling on the pit of your stomach wouldn’t settle with anything

“I might sound lame but I need to hear every detail Chris, so please for my own mental sanity and well-being…Those pics, you…her… they were clearly taken inside the complex, she was waiting for you at the door…”

“I know that no matter what I said nothing will make this any better…”

“Did you know that she was going to be there like that or not?” He hung his head low, avoiding to meet your eyes “Did you Chris?”

“Yes, I did” Your eyes wide as saucers, pain written all over, upon realizing his words he immediately turned back on his heels “I mean not at first, but… ”

“But, you knew and even then you willingly walked into it” You bit your lip trying to stop the tears to stream down 

“I swear that I didn’t know the paps were going to be inside as well, I swear!”

“Before or after?” You glared at him piercing his soul

“Before or after what?” Confusion etched on his features

“Did you see the paps inside before or after touching her?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters to me!!” Pure anger radiating from you

“After” He heavily sighed in defeat

“So, you actually let her touch you and flirt with you as you whispered sweet nothings into her ear as the cameras had a field day making me look like a pathetic loser?” You yelled at him, no longer able to hold back your anger and frustration over the entire situation, as the dam broke and you cried with all your might, unable to hold it in

“No!! Absolutely no!” He reached out to hold you in his arms, he hugged you tightly against his chest, you wetting his shirt with your tears, his hand holding your head in a strong yet tender grip “I wasn’t… she wasn’t–arrgh! I fell into her trap, yes I did! But in no way was I flirting with her nor doing all the things they say I was doing. I did approach her and made the terrible, horrible and totally unforgivable mistake of posing the wrong way sending the wrong message but I swear that I told her she was done after this and to never try to pull another stunt like this with me ever again! She was smug and bold enough to throw her head back, making it seem like it was a romantic scene. THAT’S IT!” He said in a broken voice, resting his chin atop of your head, tears of his own falling on your hair

“Well, you did a terrible job and she won” You said in a soft, raspy and barely audible voice

“What do you mean?” He pushed you away enough to look at your face as you said such words, your body still safely wrapped into his strong arms

“In the eyes of the world you were caught with someone else other than me, in a compromising situation, easily readable as a romantic setting, on the same day of our anniversary. She got her name tangled with yours and leaving mine completely out of the equation ”

“What are you talking about? Baby, please no… please don’t say what I think you’re about to say”

“What are you so afraid of Chris?”

“Please don’t leave me over this. I’ll do whatever it takes to fix this! I already told Meg to do release a statement rectifying the situation” You let a sarcastic snort, his team never did such thing in the past, and honestly at this point you knew it would just do more damage than good as nobody would believe their story. The sassy rookie had the upper hand on this as the world now saw and believed what they wanted. Anything said or done afterwards was just throwing more wood into the fire.

You felt crushed by the weight of it all.

“The thing is it doesn’t matter anymore… In the eyes of the beholder you either betrayed me or you didn’t but the truth is that on the one day that you were supposed to be with me, to show me your love and to strengthen our ties, you were with her” You weak voice and beaten appearance broke him even more inside. He did this to you, he hadn’t betrayed you but he allowed it to happen.

Your tears were his fault, your heartbreak was on his hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I can’t say enough, and it will never be enough. Please, forgive me. If I could take it all back I would…I love you” He said staring straight into you, his hand strongly entwined with yours, but you started to pull away, as you put enough space between the two of you

You let go

“I love you too Chris, but I–” Your voice cracked again “I can’t face you tonight…I’ll sleep in the guest room.”

He watched you go

He knew words wouldn’t be able to fix your broken heart, the damage that he dreaded was done and there was a long way to win you back. But he knew that he wouldn’t let you go, he couldn’t lose you. And as if life was teaching him a lesson, Dodger barged into the room, rubbing his head against his leg

“What’s up bubba? You feeling down too?” He pet the dog who looked at him with his big puppy eyes, that’s when he noticed it. A small box hanging on his collar “What’s that bub?” He wailed as he untied it from within it.

He cried

If he wasn’t lost before, he was now. It was his anniversary gift from you. He trailed his rough fingers through the engraved words on the back of the beautiful wrist watch

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me”

Yet he was also the one who just broke your heart… 💔 💔 💔

–*—*–


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One heated morning discussion that lays on the table the underlying issues of Chris’ mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: HEAVY ANGST, LANGUAGE AND SELF-LOATHING AND MENTIONS OF CHEATING ALLEGATIONS. If any of these trigger you, please read with caution.  
> ****  
> NOTE: I know that this is going slow, too slow for some, but PLEASE give this a try, for I promise to fix it (or not?😏) some time soon!

Your strength abandoned you the moment you closed the door behind you, you collapsed sliding down the door. You brought your knees up to your chest, tightly hugging yourself around, muffling the strangled sobs that racked your body. 

_He was there_

You could basically feel him behind the door and it didn’t make your pain any better. You weren’t able to sleep that night. The images of him and that woman were ingrained in your brain like a hot iron rod over your flesh, and as if life was playing a cruel game with you, your nightmares seemed to amplify them by taking it further than what it was. _You believed him_ , he was a frat-boy-like dork but he had _never_ cheated on you. He never gave you a reason to doubt him. But that was also the problem, because you believed him, you were certain that he knew, that he was walking straight into the lion’s den fully understanding the possible ramifications of his actions, and he did it anyway. And if that was so, _then what about you? Why did he do it?_

_It hurt._

It was the kind of pain that made you numb, such a powerful devoid emotion as you had never felt before. A whirlwind of emotions ransacking your soul, from pain to sadness to anger and betrayal at its best. 

Had it been an affair, _as the tabloids claimed it to be_ , not that you would have excused him nor forgiven him for it but...had it been that way, then it would have at least made sense to you. Typical story, a hot guy meets a sexy girl working long hours together and away from home, away from you...one thing leads to another and yet another Hollywood cheating scandal breaks out. 

_But that was not the case here_

There was no romantic or sexual involvement between the parts, but a stunt gone terribly wrong for both parts were not in agreement. The problem was that one of them was married and he failed to do what was right and instead of walking away, he _willingly_ stepped inside that building. 

Now, here you laid in the comfort of the darkness of your guest room, shedding pain-filled angry tears. Because yes, you were hurt but you were angry. Angry at him but mostly angry at yourself. Angry for not feeling strong enough to simply walk away and to leave everything behind, angry for the nagging insecurities that it awoke on you and angry at yourself because even when it hurt, you couldn’t hate him. 

  


You woke up with a pounding head, the herald of doom in the form of dried tears. Your whole body ached as if you had run a marathon, the way you felt inside definitely externalized. You let out a heavy sigh looking at your reflection on the mirror, dark bags under your puffy bloodshot eyes, it was as if you had aged years in one night. The walls felt constricting on you, like a snake does its prey, and all air prickling your lungs as you hit the shower. The echoing sound of the running water on the tiles and the steam fogging over the glass, the soothing atmosphere that helped to relax your knotted shoulders. 

You swiped a hand over the mirror, a fresh face somewhat improving your slump appearance. Yet, your leggings and loose sweater, sneakers, wet messy bun and make-up free look _did nothing_ to hide your lack of interest in the banalities of styling. You walked downstairs to find something you didn’t expect.

An clearly unrested and disheveled looking Chris angrily speaking over the phone, while there laid the nicest breakfast set on the table, fresh roses as an alluring centerpiece and fresh-brewed cup of steaming coffee filling up your nostrils. 

“What’s all of this?” You flatly ask, all emotion absent from your voice, making him to immediately hang up his phone call, turning to you. You look at an expectant Chris, who seemed equally depressed as you did yet he held a speck of hope on his eyes. One that was quickly extinguished and replaced by a frown after weighing your unaffected reaction

“I wanted to surprise you, but I can see how miserably I failed at it”. He lowered his eyes, swallowing the lump forming on his throat

“Under different circumstances you know that I’d have swooned over it.” You sigh “But it is the fact that you choose to do this right now, what irks me up!” You exclaimed as you watched him frustratingly rub his hands over the face

“I’m trying here” He said ruffling his hair

“ _Really_?!” You say in a really passive-aggressive voice conjured by his nonchalant behavior, you really did not want to start your day fighting over this, to beat yourself down nor to further upset him, knowing how anxious and worked up he gets under pressure. But _this_? This you had to work through it because there was no other way around

“I’ve been on the phone ever since I woke up… _hours ago!_ And then set this up as the start of an apology to you..” He too was stirred up, you could see it on the way his shoulders stiffened and he laid his hands over his hips, his lips set into a thin line yet his usually kind eyes were unable to hide the hurt behind them

“You can’t be serious Chris!” You tried to keep your cool but his disregarding of your feelings over the depth of this, vexed you up “Did you really expect me to forget it overnight and that I’d easily forgive you over a sappy breakfast?!?” You hissed throwing your hands into the air, doing your best to keep your voice under control as the growing throbbing on your temples begun to cloud your senses and your overloaded brain tried to find the logic on his actions

“What? _No_! Of course not! _God_!” His face scrunched up, sighing in despair “Why is everything so hard?” He misgivingly muttered, more for himself than for you. But you heard him and all remaining color drained from your face

 _“Excuse me?”_ You gave a quick bark of a laugh “ _How dare you_??” You took a step back with eyes blinking fast “You know what? I’m _so fuckin sorry_ for being hurt over my husband being caught cozied up with other woman!!” You felt bile rising up your throat, you brought your right hand over your thumping chest and the other over your mouth to stop you from spilling the tears threatening to fall and then down to rest it over your left hip as you took a sharp pained intake of breath

“I didn’t mean it that way and you know it” He tried to clarify the actual meaning behind his words to no avail. He briefly shut his eyes off in surrender and his eyelids opened up again filled to the brim with sorrow and regret

“Don’t be condescending with me _Christopher_!” You loudly spat back, making him flinch at hearing you call him by his full name, grievance written all over his face “ _You meant what you said”_ You low-key gasped in realization, just entertaining the thought of him considering you a nuisance on his life and his career felt like a dagger being twitched inside your heart

 _“I fucked up! I know!”_ He joined his hands in pleading prayer over his lips, his voice cracked up “I’m working with Meghan to fix this, I promise I will fix it _whatever it takes_ ” He told you with imploring watery eyes, the heavy affliction over his misguided actions slowly burning him from the inside out

“You still don’t get it, _do you_?” Your softened anguish-filled voice further fueling up his regret “This is not about Meghan and that cheap stunt or even about that fuckin immature girl setting you up... _this_ ” You finger motioned in between you two “. _..this is about us_. About _YOU_ choosing your job over our own fuckin anniversary date, and _YOU_ completely disregarding my feelings down to a bother to you” You wiped the lose tears running over your cheeks

“How can you think that? _To say that?_ ” He shot back “I already told you what happened there, I apologized to you, I said that I’m trying to work this up with Meg---” He angrily sighed _“Please, tell me, What else do you want me to do?_ ” He bitterly and desperatedly said, as his own chest filled up with constriction and despair, and hoped to soon find the answers to all the rising questions. Yet, his careless words felt as if he had stepped over the shattered pieces of your heart.

“ _What do I want you to do???_ ” You sarcastically dragged the “ _I_ ” in the question “I don’t know Chris!! Can you turn back in time to stop yourself from making a fool out of myself? _No_? Then I don’t see how you can “ _magically fix_ ” this!” You shouted, your voice louder than before, your head feeling as if it was being pierced by nails “Because let me tell you something...” You paused “ _Look at me!”_ You said, waiting for him to fully focus on you “I’ve been long enough with you to know how _YOUR_ world works and what their “f _ixing this_ ” means and I ain’t doing it!” You briefly paused to recover your air

 _“What are you talking about?”_ He asked

“I’m talking about how I know what Megan was probably suggesting to you over the phone just now...and I _WON’T_ parade around town with you lovingly holding my hand as we laugh or us having a romantic ice cream date at the park with Dodger just for your team to take some pictures of us and sell them to a tacky gossip website for them to write a fallacious fake article about how everything is well between us or some other made up shit like that!” His eyes widened in shock, as if you had just struck a chord... _maybe you just did_

“...I _WON’T_ blatantly lie to people like that when right now we’re literally going at each other’s throats!! And _especially NOT_ when at the end of the day they will all see right through it and I’ll still be the cliché pitiful cheated on wife while your perfect golden boy image remains untouched” You heatedly cried out loud, regretting your bitchy attitude only for a brief moment as watching his face morph from one of confusion into one of painful recognition gave you the reason, a silent acceptance that there was truth to your statement

“ _Can’t you see it?_ No matter what Meg does or doesn’t she won’t be able to erase the damage that this caused, she will only throw a drop of water into the fire… _And do you know what hurts even more?_ It’s not the fact that you _willingly_ walked into this hell, but it’s the fact that you truly believe that you _HAD_ to do so just to fulfill their whims instead of trusting yourself and to let your work speak for itself” Your voice cracked, as the dam broke “What’s worse? _Me_ , your _WIFE_ , was never even included… _just as if I didn’t exist_ … and I’m---, _**YOU** made me feel like that _”You finally said, as your anguished sharp-edged words pierced right through his heart 

_This was so wrong_ , what was meant to be a happy occasion had turned into a nutcase circus overnight _. And now,_ you were both further hurting each other the more that you stayed here.

 _“Oh God._..This going wrong, _so fuckin wrong...”_ He says worriedly looking over you, as you rushedly grabbed the counter as an unexpected wave of dizziness washes over you, your overworked body giving you a warning to slow down “ _Hey, hey_ are you ok?” He laid a hand on your lower back as he softly stroked your cheek with the other. You slapped his hand away as your heart clenched at the hurt that flashed through his eyes

 _“I’m fine, I’m fine”_ You dismiss it with a frown “ _Look_ , I’m not feeling ready to have this conversation with you. And clearly, you still have a lot to figure out by yourself. I’m going over to Scott’s for a while” You say turning your eyes to the small bag at the stairs steps, he follows your gaze feeling his heart break all over again as his worst fears materialized

“ _What_? Babe, please don’t!” It almost brought you to your knees, to see this strong tall and powerful man shedding tears, the motherly and forgiving side of you just wanted you to wrap your arms around him, but you couldn’t move. You stood still as the world seemed to stop with you, _was this the right thing to do?_ As you pondered on that, the flashing coming from his phone displayed Meghan’s name, gave you the answer to that. _It needed to be done_

“I’m not leaving you Chris, _if that’s what you’re thinking..._ I take our wedding vows seriously, we swore not to let others to be the reason of us drifting apart from each other and _I intend to keep my part of the deal…_ ” You paused biting your trembling lip

“ _But_?” He shook his head in denial, sniffling and lovingly grabbing your hand on his, stroking his thumb over it

“... _But_ I need time for myself as much as you need it too… This is not a simple disagreement over misplaced laundry or who’s going to pay the bills, so you can’t take it lightly as that.” You look into his dejected and heartbroken orbs “I need to clear my mind as much as you need to figure out your shit and we cannot be under the same roof for that to happen” You painstakingly said and reluctantly removed your hand from his caring hold, he nodded stuck on the spot as you moved to grab your bag and your car keys. And as if sensing your impending departure, Dodger comes barging in, nudging your leg and whining

“Hey, buddy!” You crouched to pet the anxious pup “I know, I know. Mamma loves you too!” You told him, meekly chuckling at this licks, you stood up again trying to ignore Dodge, who kept on whining and wagging his tail. You stood still, giving one last longing look at your husband

 _“Goodbye, Chris”_ And with a heavy sigh you left

* * *

 **A/N:** All respectful feedback is more than welcome! 

##  **_Thank You for your support!! 💖💖💖_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so very much for reading! I’m not sure if this was the approach nonnie was looking for but this was a more than welcome challenge for me. In case that you were wanting a FLUFFY approach to Evans introducing his SO to the world, maybe you would like to read my other story:
> 
> MY GIRL
> 
> Thank You For The Support! 💖


End file.
